That Could Be Me
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: Just little drabbles, not really a story but has some plot to it.. Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANYTHING REALLY... EXCEPT KAMRYN SO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS BACK OFF!(:**  
Hey everyone! Just letting everyone know I did not abandon my other story! I'm just reallly fucking into Jax Teller right now(;. This is a Jax/Oc story but I absolutely love him and Tara together I just feel like you could definitely give him and OC. So since I love Tara I'm not making her a bitch in this story but this really isn't a story. it's basically moments in a episode where I think Kamryn would be good in(: SO! this is a test run if you will, I really enjoy writing these and I will continue if you guys like them(: So lemme know! ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Part One**_

Kamryn was straddling Jax in his bedroom in the clubhouse. He was holding her hands and playing with her engagement ring he had given her, what felt like ages ago.

Kamryn smiled her green eyes sparkling with happiness as she looked down at him. "What are you so happy about?" He asked her as he moved his hands to her thighs, which were uncovered due to the long t-shirt she was wearing.

She sighed as she looked down at him. "It's just I haven't seen you in a week and now you're here and Abel is finally over that dreaded cold that he kept me up with most nights, and I just _really _love you." Kamryn told him leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

Jax eagerly responded to the kiss, his tongue twining and playing with hers before he pulled back with an excited look on her face.

Kamryn frowned still smiling. "What?" She asked going back to her original position.

"Where'd you get it?" Jax asked, referring to his tattoo. Kamryn had told him that when he would be in Eureka for the Blood Drive.

Kamryn sighed a little not looking at him, but rather at the flag in front of her. "About that... Luanne said I shouldn't be getting that, not while I'm working for her anyway. Because when other guys see me they aren't going to..."She trailed off finally looking down at him, worried when he was expressionless.

"Say something." She begged when all he did was stare at her.

"When you quitting that cum factory?" Jax asked frowning up at her, holding her hands tightly.

Kamryn shrugged. "As soon as I can get my degree in nursing. Then I'm going to go and apply for a nurse or really anything at St. Thomas Hospital." She told him like that would make it better.

Jax sighed and sat up making her move down and onto his legs. "Do you know how fucking pissed it makes me thinking about other men seeing and touching you?" He asked her pissed off throwing her on the bed, gently, and stood up.

Kamryn frowned looking down. "Why does this matter now? You met me at my job at a party." She told him now looking up at him. "Besides you know I can't quit. Let's face it your income isn't exactly enough to support Abel and me."

Jax frowned rubbing his chin. "Quit." He told her evenly.

Kamryn gasped. "No I can't! I need that money to pay for my classes and I need that qualification to get a job at the hospital." She told him standing up.

Jax scowled at her. "You have to quit. Abel doesn't need to have a porn star for a mother." He told her coldly.

Kamryn didn't do anything but she got tears in her eyes. "I'm a great mother to him and you know it!" She yelled at him putting on her jeans.

"Where the hell are you going?" He snapped at her seeing her slip into her flip flops with her jeans on.

Kamryn frowned at him as she put up her hair and then tied the shirt so it wasn't as long on her. "I'm going to pick up _my _son from his grandmothers' house and then I'm taking _my _son out for the day." She told him yanking the door open and walking quickly down the hall to the bar where she had left her keys.

Jax was following her. "Kam! Kamryn wait a minute." He yelled walking after her.

Kamryn kept walking out to her black Toyota car. "Jax go back inside because nothing good is going to come out of this conversation. I'm pissed your pissed, so go." She told him opening up her car door but squealed when he shut it.

"Kamryn I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, her back to his chest. "I didn't mean what I said. Abel is very lucky to have you as his mother, just like I'm very lucky to call you my wife." He told her kissing her neck.

Kamryn couldn't help but have a little smile show on her face as she turned around in his arms. She slowly put her arms around his neck. "I'm not your wife, yet." Kamryn told him.

Jax smirked shrugging. "Picky, picky." He told her leaning in and brushing his lips against hers'.

Kamryn smiled putting her forehead against his, breathing in his delicious scent. She looked up at him and loved how much love she could see in his eyes. For her and only her. "How about you and me go spend the day with Abel?" She asked him smiling cutely at him. "It will be nice we don't get too much of those family days."

Jax smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go." He told her opening up the drivers door for her. And just as she got in Juice came running over to them.

"Hey, Kam." Juice said waving slightly at her before turning to Jax. "Listen there's some stuff going on." Juice told him and gestured to the clubhouse. "Need to get back inside.

Jax sighed and looked at Kamryn's face and nodded. "I'll be right there." He told Juice.

Juice nodded and took his sign to leave and ran off.

"I'm sorry, darlin." Jax said frowning.

Kamryn nodded trying not to look disappointed. "It's fine." She told him giving a small smile.

Jax nodded and began to walk away. "Hey wait!" Kamryn yelled causing him to turn around. She raised her eyebrows and pointed to her lips. "Kiss." She demanded.

Jax came back smiled and leaned in capturing her in a passionate kiss. He pulled back a little and smiled against her mouth when she put her hand on the back of his head keeping him there for a couple more minutes before pulling back abruptly.

"Okay, my thirst has been quenched your no longer needed." She told him acting unemotional as she started the car.

Jax smirked and whispered in her ear, "Wait till tonight." He told her and then walked away into the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANYTHING REALLY... EXCEPT KAMRYN SO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS BACK OFF!(:**  
Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, & follows! You guys are awesome for only ONE chapter. ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

**_Part Two_**

Kamryn was standing outside Wendy's room. Jax didn't know she was here but Gemma made her come. Scared how Jax would react to Wendy.

Jax came out and saw her standing there and he frowned when he saw her. "What you doing here?" He asked it coming out more harshly than he intended.

"Gemma dropped me off. Went to the clubhouse and they told us you weren't there." She told him walked up to him slowly. "We were worried. I was worried." Kamryn said looking up at him.

Jax shrugged. "I'm fine." He told her taking her hand and pulling her the rest of the way. He settled his hands on her hips and she put her hands around his neck.

"Jax you don't have to lie to me." Kamryn told him playing with the ends of his hair. "It's okay if you're worried." She told him quietly.

Jax played with the hem of her shirt lightly and shook his head. "I'm okay." He told her again.

"Jax you're not! Your junkie ex-wife just shot herself up and went into labor weeks before her due date! Your son is ten weeks premature and your acting like you don't care!" Kamryn yelled at him stepping out of his arms and pacing.

"So what the fuck do you want me to say?" Jax asked her. "I'm scared that my son is going to die? Well news flash he is!"

Kamryn stared at him her jaw dropped. "Don't say that. You can't say that." She told him quietly. "Don't say that because let's face it, I kind of know what she's going through Jax. And you were with me, you held my hand when I was four months pregnant and you were there with me when I woke up. You comforted me when they told me my daughter was dead." She told him getting tears in her eyes.

"That was different." He told her quietly.

"How because it wasn't your kid?" She asked him incredulously. "Well how does this make me feel? Hearing you constantly say your son may as well be dead now when he can very well make it." Kamryn told him getting tears.

"I'm sorry." Jax told her, because honestly he didn't know what else to say. Yeah he met her when she was pregnant, maybe because it wasn't his kid he didn't feel anything she felt, at that time.

Kamryn walked closer to him and buried her head in his chest and nodded. "You should be." She told him.

A cough interrupted them and they turned around and saw the one and only Tara Knowles, standing behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt it's just I have some news on Abel." Tara told them both smiling a little.

"What is it?" Jax and Kamryn asked simultaneously.

"The surgery on his stomach went well, and the doctor would rather go in and repair his heart now rather than later." Tara said noting how Jaxs' hold tightened on the petite red-head in his arms.

"That's good right?" Kamryn asked her frowning.

Tara somewhat nodded. "It's the best decision right now, yes." She told them. And then she gestured her head towards Wendys' room. "Have you seen her?" Tara asked him.

Jax nodded but then remember Wendy leaving her stash in his fucking house. "Yeah she's upset and she should be." He told Tara evenly, but then he looked down at Kamryn his gaze softening. "I gotta go for a little bit. I'll see you before I leave tonight, okay?" He asked her.

She nodded and he kissed her softly before he walked out of the hospital leaving the two women standing there.

Tara sighed. "I think you should go in there and talk to her." She told her quietly. "I mean I didn't mean to, but I overheard your conversation, and I can't help but feel you really are the only person that won't be too horrible to her."

Kamryn laughed bitterly. "Then you don't know me." She told her coldly, before walking out the same way Jax did.

**_Later_**

Jax walked out from where he had just talked to Tara wearing a huge smile on his face. "He made it!" He said excitedly picking Kamryn up in a hug and spinning her.

She squealed excitedly and kissed his face several times. "Oh my god!" Kamryn yelled and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Can we go see him?"

Jax nodded and they found Tara before going into the ICU unit. After changing into scrubs Kamryn was almost running to see her little boy. Once they were in Tara excused herself seeing Kamryn face almost pressed up against the glass.

"Oh Jax." She whispered. "He's beautiful." Kamryn said in awe.

Jax nodded staring down at his son and his arms around her waist. "He is ain't he? Well what do you know, Lil man. Grandma was right. Tellers don't die easy." Jax said to his sleeping son.

Kamryn nodded and kissed her fingers and put them to the glass. "He's perfect Jax."**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANYTHING REALLY... EXCEPT KAMRYN SO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS BACK OFF!(:**  
HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

**_Part Three_ **

It was the morning and Kamryn was sitting on the table near where Jax was working on the car.

"So I'm going back to work today." She told him quietly putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh yeah?" Jax asked not really paying attention to her but looked up when he heard the roar of a motorcycle. He looked towards the opening where Bobby came riding in and stopped holding a bag of muffins.

"Got the good stuff." He told everybody with a satisfied grin on his face.

As everybody walked inside the clubhouse her and Jax secluded themselves on a table. He ate his muffin and she was very nervous about telling him she would be going back to work.

"So what were you saying before?" Jax asked kissing the side of her head.

"Oh nothing." She told him smiling before taking a bite of his muffin.

"You sure?" He asked noting the expression on her face.

She nodded and turned to Bobby. "Did you put hash in this?" Kamryn asked frowning.

Everybody laughed. "No come on everybody knows my rules. None of that before nine am."

"Yeah I don't have that rule." Juice chimed in taking a sip of his beer.

Clay walked in a spotted Kamryn sitting with Jax and he nodded his head towards the door. It's not that he didn't like or trust her. He just felt uncomfortable saying club business in front of her.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go." Kamryn told Jax standing up and going behind the bar getting on her green slippers. She was the only one still in her pajamas, and she was the only one who planned to go back to sleep right now.

Jax nodded and walked with her too her car and ignored the glare Clay gave him. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" He told her as he kissed her softly.

"Actually you won't." She told him quietly. "I go back to work tonight." Kamryn said.

"You got to be shitting me." Jax said angrily. "Your actually going back there?"

Kamryn shrugged and tugged on the sleeves of Jaxs' sweatshirt she was wearing. "I have to, the pay is good. And with Abel coming home soon and bills and my school you won't be able to pay for it all. My paycheck will definitely leave us with some extra cash we need." She told him taking his hand in hers and playing with his rings.

Jax frowned. "How long you gonna keep this up for?" He asked her.

"As soon as I get my degree I'm getting my job at the hospital I promise. And I'm not doing the videos anymore though. I'm really just gonna be there for the parties and the 'aways'." Kamryn told him.

Jax wasn't stupid. "And what are the aways?" He asked smartly.

Kamryn sighed looking down. "You know the answer Jax."

"Damn right I do. And if you think I'm letting you have sex with some other guy while your with me your out of your fucking mind." Jax told her bluntly.

"Jax don't forget for the two weeks we were together you fucked anything that moved." She told him narrowing her eyes. "And at least I'm being straight about it." She looked over near the door where Prospect stood awkwardly. "We'll discuss this later."

Jax nodded and quickly kissed her. "I love you." Kamryn said a tint of hope in her voice he would say it back.

And after a moment of silence and him staring down at her... "I love you too." He told her.

She smiled wide and clapped. "Good, now don't call or text me because I'll be sleeping. Night." Kamryn told him as she got into her car and went straight back to Jaxs' house.

_**Later**_

Kamryn got a call on her fifteen minute break from Jax. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked sitting down at the bar.

"Nothing just thought I'd give my favorite girl a call." He told her ignoring the look he was getting from Opie.

Kamryn smiled. "Well aren't you in a good mood?" She asked sweetly. "Keep that up and your gonna be getting lucky tonight." She told him her voice raspy and low.

Jax smirked as he lit his cigarette getting ready to get into his truck. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say honey." He told her sweetly. "Listen I'm not gonna see you until your already home alright? I got things I gotta do today." Jax said as he started driving.

"Yeah like what?" Kamryn asked disappointed.

"I'll tell you when I'm home alright?" Jax said as he got onto the highway.

Kamryn sighed but nodded, and forgot he can't see her. "Fine."

"Oh don't sound so upset." He told her chuckling

"Fine I won't. But try to be back sooner rather than later." Kamryn told him excitedly. "I wanna see Abel and I can't see him unless your with me." Kamryn told him getting up and about to back into the room.

"I'll see what I can do okay?" He asked her.

Kamryn nodded. "Fine, but hurry. And I gotta go, I love you." She told him sweetly as she put her heels back on.

"Yeah, love you too." Jax said as he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANYTHING REALLY... EXCEPT KAMRYN SO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS BACK OFF!(:**  
HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_**Part Four **_

Kamryn pulled into the garage and saw Jax holding a chainsaw out to half-sac. "What the fuck?" She asked herself as she got out of the car and jogged towards them. "Jax." She yelled when she was close enough.

Jax shoved the chainsaw into Half-sack's hands and walked over to Kamryn and kissed her. "What's going on, darlin?" He asked putting his arms on her hips.

Kamryn gestured to where Half-sack held a chainsaw. "Why in the world would you give that to him? Prospect of all people." She asked him incredulous.

Jax chuckled and moved her over a couple steps so she could see the deer through the window, the whole bloody mess. "That's why sweetheart." He told her trying not to laugh at her face.

"Oh my God, Jax! Ew!" She yelled running away from the sight.

Jax chuckled and looked over at Prospect heaving from the task and Chibs was standing there looking more than pleased with himself.

Kamryn came back out about fifteen minutes late with two beers. "Is it safe?"She yelled out from the doors of the clubhouse.

Jax nodded and waved her over to the garage where he was at. "How could you even have a thought to letting him to that?" She asked exasperated and handed him his beer. "I mean for God's sake he's a vegetarian." Kamryn said taking a sip of her drink.

Jax tilted his head at her. "How do you know that?" He asked her curiously.

Kamryn shrugged. "We've hung out a few times, and whenever we would eat he would always get some weird shit." She told him frowning a little. "I mean what kind of man only eats salads when there is a great hamburger waiting for you?" Kamryn asked not getting it.

Jax chuckled and pulled her into the space between his legs where he sat on the table. "I'm so glad I have a girl that eats." He told her kissing her neck. "Doesn't make me feel like a fucking fatass when I take you out."

Kamryn tilted her head and gave him more access releasing a sigh, but Jax pulled back. "What?" She asked putting her beer down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My mom is holding a dinner at her house." Jax told her smiling a little. "Everybody is gonna be there and so are you." He told her surely.

Kamryn smiled. "Okay. Sounds like fun." She told him truthfully.

"Yeah but the thing is, is that I really want Ope and Donna there. And with how Donna was acting lately that ain't happening so..." Jax trailed off holding a slight grin on his face.

"You want me to talk to her?" She asked him shocked.

Jax nodded. "Yeah you know what she's going through and how the club works I'm sure you've hated it at some point, hell I have." He said putting his hand on her back underneath her shirt and made little circles.

Kamryn sighed and relaxed into his touch and smiled. "I don't hate the club Jax. It's a part of you and I've always known that. I just don't like it whenever you don't come home until like three in the morning and then you have to leave at like the crack of dawn." She told him pouting a little. "I mean really the guys are taking away our cuddle time." Kamryn told him cutely and apparently at the wrong time.

"Cuddle time, Jackie boy?" Chibs asked as he walked up with Tig.

Tig laughed a little before shaking his head. "Who cuddles?" Tig asked condescendingly.

"Jackson Teller does." She answered looking at them. "I swear to God he holds me every night we go to sleep. And if he is still there in the morning, well..." Kamryn trailed off looking at Jax who was smirking. "It's a very good morning, indeed." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Jax we gotta get going man." Tig told him making them break their kiss.

Kamryn groaned as she pulled away and took her beer. "See what I mean!" She yelled throwing her hand up. "Now I have to go see Donna all riled up. See this is why I don't like the club sometimes and now imagine how uncomfortable I am going to be talking to her when all I can think about is getting you alone now for like three minutes." She told them angrily about to walk away.

"Jackie boy cums before the woman's ready?" Chibs asked smirking.

She laughed as she shook her head. "He can get me off in three minutes." She told them walking away.

"Love you!" Jax called out chuckling a little at how flustered she was.

But she didn't respond. She shook her head and gave him the finger as she got in her car and drove to Donna and Opie's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_So not a chapter... I actually got a couple messages from different people to really put this into a story, and run with my idea so that's what I'm gonna do. I have the first chapter done but I won't be posting anything until I have at lease five chapters done so that way I don't have to leave you guys hanging on like chapter three because I can't think of anything else to write! So I'm thinking that I will post the first three chapters.. either towards the end of this month or the beginning of November. I'll do the three of them for making you wait about three weeks for the first chapter(: So for now I am trying to do my One tree hill, Walking Dead, and a That 70's Show story that I will be posting when I don't know(: but the point is, I have a lot of things going on in my life right now! Some with writing other things with personal issues... SO, go check out my other stories I will be uploading! :D THANK YOU!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANYTHING REALLY... EXCEPT KAMRYN SO FELLOW FANFICTIONERS BACK OFF!(:  
**So sorry it's been like forever since I updated this ): But I figured I would do this whenever I got bored:p so don't really expect to may updates. But if you like this you should go read my SOA story **Healing Souls.**__It's way different than this one but I'm loving writing that story. So Go Read And Review That Story!_  
_HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

_**Part Five**  
_  
Kamryn McCormick was in a small gas station scared to death at the sight in front of her. Pregnancy tests. Worst part? The father was probably somewhere in Maine right now.

A cough interrupted her dilemma of picking the most accurate yet cheap test. She move back slightly so the blonde could get through while she went back to picking her once, perfectly manicured, nails.

The blonde picked up the small box condoms and noticed the beautiful red-head's agitation. He picked up the pink box that said 'Right One' on it and handed it too her. "Get this one." The man told her in a rough voice. "Cheapest one here and definitely accurate." He said nodding for her to take it.

"You've used this one before?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well I haven't but my ex-wife did. Completely accurate." He assured her watching her green eyes start to water a little as she bit her lip.

"Thanks." She said nodding and began to walk to the register.

She paid for it and was out the door without another word and the blonde was soon following her. She began to start her walk home when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Wait!"

Kamryn turned around and saw it was the guy from the gas station. "What?"

"You're walking home at this time of night? By yourself?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

Kamryn shrugged. "Yeah, I mean I walked here just fine on my own." She told him smartly.

The blonde hopped on his bike and slowly rode over to her and offered her his helmet. "Hop on."

A frown covered her face instead of the blush he was hoping for. "You expect me to just hop on the back of bike with some guy I don't even know?" She asked over the engine.

He rolled his gorgeous blue eyes and stuck out his hand. "Jax Teller, you?" He asked politely.

"Kamryn McCormick." She told him shocked when he shoved the helmet into her hands.

"There now we aren't strangers let me just give you a ride." Jax told her. It didn't sit well with him knowing the tiny girl could get hurt on the walk home, especially at this time of night.

Kamryn sighed. "Fine." She muttered putting on the helmet and getting on the bike.

"Hold on tight, darlin." Jax told her cutely.

"Yeah, yeah." She said tightening her hold around his waist.

Jax pulled up to his house ignoring her directions. "Um this is not where I live." She told him confused.

Jax nodded. "Yeah I know, this is where I live." He told her smirking as he got off the bike.

She frowned. "I needed to get home not here."

"Listen I know what you're going through." Jax told her taking her hand and leading her up to his house. "Well maybe not really, but even though I can't stand my ex-wife I was there with her when she was getting the test and when she was taking it." He said as he unlocked the door and pulled her inside. "No woman wants to be alone going through that."

Kamryn frowned but nodded. "Yeah but I don't know you. It's awkward." She told him fidgeting.

"Well than call me your best friend's name if it make's you feel any better, hell eve your boyfriends' name and I won't get pissed." He told her smiling. "Cross my heart hope to die."

Kamryn was still frowning. "I don't have a boyfriend. And the guy who did this is probably somewhere, well not here." She told him sadly.

Jax looked down at her and shrugged as if she just made his point. "You see? You could be scared shitless at home doing this on your own. Or you could do it here where a person who doesn't know you well can't judge you." He said to her making her sit on the couch.

Kamryn smiled a little. "You're a really good person you know that?" She asked him taking the bottle of water he gave her. "I mean you really are. I didn't think there were that many good guys left." She told him opening up her water and taking a sip.

Jax shrugged. "Ain't that good." He told her gulping down his beer. "Besides all's I know is that no woman deserves to be alone during the mile stone." He said smiling.

Kamryn chuckled a little. "Yeah even if this isn't a good one. I have absolutely no means to support me and possibly my baby since I will lose my job." She told him shaking her head.

"Nobody can fire you for being pregnant." He told her thinking she was exaggerating this situation maybe a little to much.

"Working at Cara Cara will." She told him sheepishly and seeing the look on her face she scowled at him. "You said no judging."

Jax nodded. "You're right. Gotta pee yet?"

Kamryn nodded and stood up. "Where's this bathroom?" She asked holding the plastic bag tightly.

Jax got up and walked her to the bathroom. "I'm gonna be right outside okay?" He told her.

She smiled sadly and nodded before going into the bathroom. About five minutes later he heard a broke sob and he cautiously opened the door and found her leaning against his shower her head buried in her knees holding the test.

"Guessing it's positive?" Jax asked. He only got another sob and he sat down next to her and put his arms around her comforting this stranger. "It'll be okay." He told her.

Though in her state she managed a little chuckle. "You've got a real funny sense of optimism you know that?" She asked breathing erratic.

"Nah, I just know everything." Jax told her softly stroking her hair. Eventually her breathing deepened and evened out and he looked down at her.

When he saw that she was sleeping he gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He carefully took off her jeans and tank-top and put her in one of his sweat pants and t-shirt.

She snuggled into the covers once he put her there. "Mmm thanks." She whispered drowsily falling right back into slumber

Jax shook his head and took a shower. Poor girl was alone and pregnant, not to mention a porn star at Cara Cara. Hell she was probably a crow eater and got herself knocked up. But looking at her...she didn't seem like a crow eater, in fact she seemed like a girl who hated her job.

Jax got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into his dresser and put on his sweat pants and contemplated going to sleep on the couch.

_Fuck that_, he thought going to lock the doors and turn off all the lights before returning to his room where she was right where he left her.

Jax carefully got into bed and she immediately cuddled up to him putting her head into his neck and wrapping her arms around his body tightly. He sighed as he realized he liked the feeling of having this girl in his arms.__


End file.
